cityofthedeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex
Alexandra Quintero is an argentinian girl from Buenos Aires that came to Panama and became a student at the NSP highschool were she met both Juan and Owen and developed a crush on Juan and a Friendship with Owen and in the late 2012 she survived the undead outbreak in the school next to Juan, Owen and Carter and that then joined the survivors group, Strangely just as Juan´s and Owen´s parents her parents are missing too and now she´s looking for them. Story Pre-Apocalypse Alexandra Quintero is a classmate and friend of Juan Manuel, and they've known each other since six grade. She is also a protagonist of the story, next to Juan Manuel and Eloisa, she came to Panama and fell in love with Juan and tried to hint him she loved him but he never got it,One day Juan invited Alexa to his beach house and both went to the beach and had a passionate kiss but Juan apologized and let go of her making her feel like a whore and Alexa left to Panama again, the in the next three days Alexa apologized to Juan and both became friends again, Alexa made a promese to herself that she will end up with Juan no matter what and will defeat any other girl in love with Juan, Alexa and Nicole now compete to see who wins the love of Juan but Juan was more interested in Alexa more than in Nicole and she informed by that by Owen and she began to resent Alexa for this but kept compiting for Juan but Alexa always was a step infront of her. Post-Apocalypse Alexa is a member of the Karate club in NSP, and her combat skills have proven to be a strong asset to the group though not as good as Juan´s combat skills. She fights with a spear made from a broomstick, but, later in the story, she uses a M1A1. since the outbreak began she has became closer to Juan and tries to make him understand that she likes him, it doesn´t work at the beggining but when she tells him "that if he fells in love with any other girl she will not live with it and that she hasn´t love any other guy more than Juan" and then made him think about that having the result she dreamed of, she got Juan to rethink everything she and he have lived together and he decided to confess his love for her finally becoming a couple. Personality Alexa is a sensible and strong girl she has also shown to have a loving and pacient personality as how she treats Juan and how she have waited for him to confess his love for her. Also is known to be a headstrong and reliable member of the group. She is very caring towards everyone, especially Juan. Although constantly reprimanding him for his selflessness, she admits that this was one of the reasons she originally fell in love with him. She has held deep affection for Juan since they were in six grade and has always liked him. She gets extremely jealous when Nicole is near Juan and is shown to compete with Nicole for Juan's affection. Appearence Alexa is a beautiful blonde 15 year old girl she dresses in a red tank top and a black jeans and sometimes a blue short, she is in love with Juan Manuel, she is very sensible which may be the reason why she began dating Carter, Juan broke her heart when she told him she loved him by telling her he wasn´t ready for a relationship, after the outbreak she wasn´t gonna let any other girl steal her guy so she bagan trying to find the way to get Juan in love with her, later on Juan confesses his love for her by himself, which made Nicole burn on anger she will follow Juan till her death. Trivia *Alexa is Juan´s love of his life. *In six grade Alexa promessed Juan she will one day marry Juan as it is told in one of Juan´s flashback. *Alexa is the first girl to have fall in love with Juan. *Alexa is best friends with Andrea and Owen. *Alexa brags to Owen that she is good at handling weapon hinting she may have had to use weapons before the apocalypse. *Alexa became a skilled fighter before Valery or Andrea *Alexa likes to impress Juan with weapons and combat. Gallery ava_anime_girl.jpg|Alexa seducing Juan with her reaveling dress Alexandra (Carolina).jpg|Alexa talking to Juan mewet.jpg|Alexa is sad and thinking on Juan girl2.jpg|Alexa with school Uniform Professional.jpg|Alexa trying to seduce Juan with her new dress thumbnailCA2XS0EM.jpg|Juan and Alexa kissing girl351.jpg|Alexa surprised of the compliment Juan gave her ThumbnailCA8NPEXF.jpg|Juan and Alexa finaly become a couple Ani252.jpg|Juan thinking how cute and beautiful Alexa is ThumbnailCA82L8LN.jpg|Alexa impressing Juan with her legs 482223.jpg|Alexa in the Coronado beach with Ówen´s second Glock (Juan is barely seen in this picture)